Lost & Found
by Yukijorou
Summary: Warning: Shounen-Ai! ^^;;; Rukawa finds something he had long lost, and complications arise after that. SenHana, and a heterosexual Kitsune. ^^;;;
1. The Winter Elegance

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 1/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), Yaoi pairing later.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: SD Original Characters belong to me. Don't take. (I WISH. *cowers in fear as Takehiko Inoue runs after her with a chopper. Jodan desu. ^^;;;)  
  
Warning: Inexperience = Poor content, most importantly, to some. And a heterosexual Rukawa.  
  
Chapter 1: The Winter Elegance  
  
"I don't think you are ready to go to the USA, Rukawa," the old man said gently, his fair fingers crossing on his lap. "You have talent, no doubt, and you proved yourself but being selected for the National team, but there's something that you lack, and you can only discover that by yourself." The young man trembled slightly, his fair and beautiful face cold and expressionless. Not saying a word, he turned and walked out of the room, not letting Anzai-sensei see his disappointment and anger. His fists were clenched, and his mind was a total blank.  
  
A red-headed young man was sitting on a sofa in the hall, marveling at how clean and nicely-furnished the coach's house could be. A basketball was next to him, and his strong arms were crossed. "Do'aho," a familiar voice greeted him and he stood up, picking up the ball. For the first time in his life, he ignored the insult, and looked at the other guy, concerned. He never saw him looking so depressed before. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi were silent for a while, but Rukawa muttered, "My appeal is disapproved."  
  
Sakuragi nodded expectantly as they walked out of Anzai sensei's house, heading towards their school's gym. Ever since the Nationals, they had finally acknowledged each other as friends, even though they still fight and argue from time to time. Rukawa had opened up more, and Sakuragi swallowed some of his pride. Okay, kind-of. After all, they realized that when they teamed up, they were invincible.  
  
"Rukawa, I have an appointment with Yohei. I have to go off. In the mean time, don't take it too hard. Anzai-sensei did that for your own good," Sakuragi turned and looked at Rukawa as they approached the school gate. Rukawa snapped back, "What did I lack? Sakuragi Hanamichi, tell me! What did I lack, that I still can't qualify to play in America? This is the second time. Already, the second time."  
  
Sakuragi was surprised, and he thought for a moment before a grin crept onto his face. "That is something that only yourself can discover. I can't explain it properly, baka. And anyway, Gori said that there'll be practice tomorrow morning. Nine a.m. Gotta fly."  
  
Rukawa stared at the red-head's back as his flaming top disappeared in the distance, confused. Sighing, he entered the gym, which was empty. He switched on the lights and started his daily self-practice, dribbling the basketball and making dunks so beautifully, his every move was like art. After an hour, he heard the door open and turned to it, expecting to see Sakuragi or someone from the basketball team. But the door shut immediately, before he could get a view of who the person was.  
  
He sweatdropped, wondering whether he scared anyone away. "Nan de." He left the gym and went all over the place to search for the peculiar intruder, but found nothing. Shrugging, he went back to the gym and started practising again.  
  
Morning broke, and the basketball team assembled in the gym, as usual. "We have a practice session against Ryonan tomorrow, and no matter what, we must win!" "Yosh!" the team members chorused with spirit and Miyagi grinned. Being the new captain of the team was not easy task, especially when he did not look exactly like a basketball player, being of 168cm height.  
  
But thank goodness, the members accepted him and he was given the same respect as to Akagi in the past. As Ayako, together with Haruko, entered the gym, he became speechless again, losing his commanding expression, and he blushed. "Ohayo, Ryota." "O..hayo. Aya-chan." he trembled, and many of the members were forced not to giggle. Rukawa smirked.  
  
Ayako looked at Miyagi sternly and smacked the rest with her fan. "Turning into giggling idiots? Concentrate on the practice!" They nodded, touching their sore heads. Haruko smiled. "I have something to announce. A new transfer student from America would be the new co-manager, with me and Ayako-san." At the mention of America, Rukawa's ears perked up. "Kitsune." Sakuragi's eyebrow twitched, muttering under his breath.  
  
"By the way, I heard that she is very talented in basketball, and she was in the High School champion Women's Basketball Team in the US. We never saw her play though. Haruko-san, please guide her in." Ayako said, and Haruko went outside and invited a girl in. She was as tall as Miyagi, which made him surprised and a little embarrassed, and had purplish-black bra-length hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
The girl was dressed in a simple black tank top and khaki shorts. Her creamy-colored, graceful neck was adorned with a silver Christian cross pendant. The girl was beautiful, and Sakuragi noticed that even Rukawa was staring at her. "Kitsune? Ano." "Nani?" Rukawa was not paying much attention to him, if that was called attention at all.  
  
"Hajimemashite, minna-san. Watashi wa Fuyuzawa Miyabi desu. Yoroshiku," her voice was firm and similar to that of Ayako's, despite her feminine looks. As her eyes fell on Rukawa, she glared at him and turned away. The latter looked dead-panned. The others were looking curiously between them. "Ano. Kitsune, do you know her?"  
  
He nodded, and said softly, "I'll tell you later." Haruko felt a tinge of jealousy because of the way Rukawa had looked at Miyabi, and she cleared her throat. "Eh. Now, let's begin practice!" "Matte, Akagi-san. I have something else to say," Miyabi interrupted her. "I would like a one-on-one challenge with Rukawa Kaede."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: Just finished watching GTO. I liked  
  
The name "Miyabi" very much, so I used that name  
  
For my original character. ^^;;; 


	2. The Fox in the Snow

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 2/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), Yaoi pairing later.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: SD Original Characters belong to Takehiko Inoue, Ta-sama. ^^;;  
  
Warning: Short and unsweet.  
  
1 Chapter 2: The Fox in the Snow  
  
Haruko gasped, and Ayako said in reply, "Are you sure? Rukawa is." "I am very clear about how he is on basketball, minna. Daijobou. Do you accept, Rukawa-san?" He felt uncomfortable, and nodded. Miyabi smiled faintly, "Whoever manages to score the most points in ten minutes win." After the challenge started, they were awed by Miyabi's amazing ability, and incredible speed, especially for a 15-year-old first-year girl. In the end, Miyabi won, 6 to 5.  
  
Everyone was shocked, especially Sakuragi and the other front-line players. This girl's ability surpassed the Super Rookie Rukawa. How could that be? "Not bad a play, Rukawa-san," Miyabi flung her hair over her shoulder. "Start the practice, minna! Don't just stand there!" Her expression changed from a solemn one to a relaxed, cheerful one.  
  
Sweatbeads adorned her forehead, and her whole body was sweaty. As the team started to practise, Miyabi sat next to Haruko. "Sugoi, Fuyuzawa-san." "Call me Miyabi. I noticed that you like Rukawa quite a lot." Haruko gaped. How did she know? Had she been too obvious? Miyabi blinked as the lass reddened.  
  
"Sokka." She said to herself, and Haruko overcame her senses and asked, "How are you related to Rukawa-kun?" Miyabi sighed, "It's all in the past. We knew each other since we were young, and both of us were interested in basketball, so we got along quite well. We were in the same junior high, and. We are an item before, for about a year. He was not like this before. The Kae-chan I knew was a cheerful, open-minded and humorous person."  
  
"Ever since his mother died in an accident, he suddenly became withdrawn, quiet. and cold. I understood his feelings, because I lost a loved one before, but he turned his back to me. I started to hate him for not accepting reality and closing his insides to the world. I left for America two years ago, and I came back. Despite being in some champion women's basketball team, I still could not adapt to the place well. Moreover, Japan definitely suits me more."  
  
In the meantime, Sakuragi was talking to Rukawa about Miyabi, and then he knew. "Nani? Kitsune had a girlfriend before? SUGOI!" The other team-mates looked at him, surprised, and both Miyabi and Rukawa gave him an icy look. Intimidated, he cleared his throat. Rukawa turned to Miyabi. "I want to talk to you later." Talk? The word kept echoing in his mind. That word was way strange, especially for a guy who did not like to talk.  
  
After the practice, Rukawa and Miyabi was at the lockers, keeping their distance from each other. "Bi-chan." Rukawa finally opened his mouth. The girl said in reply, "Don't call me that, Rukawa." The young man felt hurt, but he continued.  
  
Somehow, he could not hold himself back from telling her everything. "Gomen nasai." "Apologizing can never solve the pain I suffered last time. That. was so hurting, I thought I was going to die from it," Miyabi's tears rolled down her cheeks. "You think you're the only one suffering? Yeah right."  
  
"Miya-chan! Listen to me, onegai! I never meant to hurt you. I just. I can't accept that fact that Oka-san passed away." Rukawa walked towards Miyabi, drying her tears with his hands. "I never forgotten you. You remember my promise? I would not let you cry. I won't, now. I'm a man of my word."  
  
She was speechless, and let Rukawa hug her. She did not feel like it, but she desperately needed comfort.  
  
"Kae-chan. You broke your promise then."  
  
"I won't again. Bi-chan, can we start anew? All these years. I never even looked into another girl's eyes, just because I want to save that for you. All don't interest me at all, with you as exception. I've been waiting for your return, Bi-chan."  
  
He hugged her tighter, and Miyabi felt a tinge of happiness, something that she had lost for the past few years. She still loved him.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: Pretty short. -_- Quite unrealisitc, ne?  
  
I didn't state how Miyabi beat Kaede-kun,  
  
Cos' I don't know what she CAN do to win.  
  
^^;;; And anyway, I'm not well-versed in  
  
authoring a game itself. -_- *wonders how the hell  
  
could a GIRL beat Kaede* I gave Kaede a girl to  
  
love. There are two basic theories to why  
  
he doesn't seem to even LOOK at other  
  
girls. One, he's gay, which most people  
  
adopted. Two, he's waiting for a Her, with a  
  
True Heart. ^^;;; 


	3. Behind that Mask of Ice

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 3/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), Yaoi pairing later.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: SD Original Characters belong to Takehiko Inoue (Ultimate Tensai. -_-)  
  
Warning: None, really. Otherwise, not-nice-writing.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3: Behind that Mask of Ice  
  
Haruko witnessed their reunion, and a tear trickled down her face, her body trembling with anger as well as grief. Rukawa was never interested in another girl. Sakuragi happened to walk by and saw her tears. "Haruko-san." "Sakuragi-kun!" Crying selflessly, she lunged into the arms of the red- head, who was shocked. His crush on her had passed, but he was still one of her best friends. "Daijoubu. Don't be like this." He sighed, not knowing what to do next. In fact, he still did not figure out what happened in the first place. "Ru. Rukawa-kun."  
  
"What happened to him?" Sakuragi's expression was still shocked, and felt rather antsy.  
  
"He. Miyabi-san. They love each other." Haruko sniffled softly.  
  
"NANI? I thought that his heart is made of ice." Sakuragi let Haruko huddle closer. If this had happened before, he would have been delirious with joy. But now. he felt only sympathy for the weeping girl, and he felt confusion. Kitsune with Miyabi-san? How come they reunited so quickly after a whole day of icy looks to each other?  
  
"This is called Love, Sakuragi Hanamichi," his inner voice had said. "Haruko-san. don't be so depressed. this is for his own good."  
  
"Nani?" Haruko looked at him, teary-eyed. He gulped, not wanting to say anymore, but he had to, otherwise, Haruko would get more upset in the future. "Rukawa and Miyabi-san are meant to be together. I heard that he had been unfeeling, cold, whatever, but he found Love. He did. He'll be happier now. Don't you agree?" Sakuragi looked serious, and he knew that if the Gundam was there right now, they would definitely laugh their heads off.  
  
Haruko nodded and smiled at him, wiping her eyes. "Arigato, Sakuragi-kun. I feel better now. Arigato. E? Gomen ne!" She realized that she had been disgracing herself and stepped back from Sakuragi. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I don't mind. What's wrong with lending a shoulder to cry on for a friend?" The red-haired man smiled and turned to walk away. "C'mon. I'll take you home if you want to." Haruko gladly accepted and walked side-by- side with him, but still silent all the way.  
  
Sakuragi was disturbed by the fact that Rukawa knew love all along. That baka kitsune, always hiding behind that fake, furry mask. Grinning at that thought, he entered his own home after sending Haruko home. "Hana-chan! Baka baka baka!" a female voice rang in his ears, and my, did it made him mad. "Ore wa TENSAI! Baka? Jodan desu ka, Doi-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me DOI! Aho. Namae wa Tsukiko NE." the girl snorted. Sakuragi sweatdropped. "Hai, hai. Doi-chan." The girl chased him all over the house and their mother watched them, smiling. Like her son, Mrs. Sakuragi had beautiful red hair, and it was silky and fine, especially for a middle-aged woman like herself. Sakuragi Tsukiko, at fourteen, was the do'aho's sister.  
  
"TEME! Yu-chan, WHAT do'aho? I'm the TENSAI!"  
  
"Hana! Stop talking with the author! You baka. You stole my chips!" Tsukiko's face was flushed, and she crossed her arms expectantly. Sakuragi stifled a yawn. "Yeah. whatever. You never wrote your name on your chips, how would I know? Ever though I'm a Tensai, I'm not a saint, you know." "Got rid of that Tensai business for half an hour and help do the housework!" Tsukiko gave up arguing and went to her room.  
  
The next day was dull and gloomy, and the sky was overcast with dark clouds. It would rain anytime, and students were hurrying home as soon as school was dismissed. Except for a certain bunch of very tall guys and another certain bunch of very tall guys. "Long time no see, Sendoh-kun," Miyabi smiled at him, catching the gravity-defying crowned young man by surprise. "Miyabi desu. Moshi moshi? I only saw you only last week. Ba.ka." the girl was clearly annoyed and Rukawa stared at him murderously. That hentai knew HIS Miya-chan? How could he?  
  
"Miya-chan! You know that hentai?" Rukawa said in a monotone. Miyabi nodded slightly. "Sendoh-kun is my half-brother. You don't know that already?" "Sokka. He is. HUH?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow. The whole Ryonan team looked at Rukawa and applaused. The whole Shohoku team sweatdropped. Sakuragi made a face. "Rukawa has a-spoken more than three words. Deserves encouragement," Sendoh smiled charmingly, which ended up forcing Rukawa to kick his butt. Everyone blinked at Sendoh, who was sprawled on the floor.  
  
Miyabi slapped her forehead. "Matte kudasai! This is only a coincidence. So, heh, let's get on with the game, minna!" Rukawa smiled warmly at her, and she walked towards him and whispered into his ear, "Ganbatte, Kae- chan.". Then again, everyone looked shocked. "I'm going to have a heart- attack anytime soon." Aya sighed, directing at Rukawa. "And you look nicer when you smile. Do that more. Now let's start!"  
  
The game started, and the three women start on the bench watching. "You and Rukawa are back together, right?" Aya looked at Miyabi, who was distracted while looking at the game. Haruko was silent and stared at her shoelaces. Miyabi put an arm around Haruko, which startled her. "Gomen ne. Haruko-san. I." "Maa. You two are fated to each other, no doubt. There's nothing I could do about it." Haruko gave her a smile, hiding her sadness in her heart. Miyabi patted her back and gave her another smile before continuing to cheer for Shohoku.  
  
Shohoku won in the end, 89 to 87, which Sakuragi made that last dunk. Rukawa scored 16 points more than Sakuragi, and the two squabbled yet again. "Those two never change." Ayako sweatdropped.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: I own Sakuragi Tsukiko. *evil smile*  
  
People have commented that they LIKE Tsukiko. ^_^  
  
Find out WHY in Chapter 6! O.o;; 


	4. The Date

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 4/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: SD Original Characters belong to Takehiko-sama, and created characters belong to me. ^_^  
  
Warning: No real ones. The usual, icky content.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4: The Date  
  
Sendoh ran his fingers across his hair, which was then wet with perspiration. He turned to Sakuragi and smiled. "Ick." the latter shrieked and quickly disappeared. Sendoh sweatdropped. Rukawa sighed. "Hentai having romantic thoughts about do'aho. Sugoi." Chuckling, Rukawa entered the locker room and started to change his clothes. He felt strange, having a personality change all of a sudden. Even though the change was not that dramatic to himself, it drove the others totally wild. "Miya-chan. she with that power."  
  
"What about me? KITSUNE-chan?" Miyabi appeared in front of him, startling him. "Whoops. Didn't mean to scare you." "I'm not. Kitsune is only called by that do'aho." "You two really have a close friendship. I heard Sakuragi- kun and you used to be enemies. One look at each other and. well, pow."  
  
Rukawa realized suddenly that he was not wearing his top and blushed, and so did Miyabi. "Your physique improved, Kae-chan," Miyabi giggled, and Rukawa blushed so red, he thought he could rival the Do'aho's hair. "C'mon, Kae-chan. Let's go catch a coffee before going home. Oh yeah, Sendoh's coming along, and so is Sakuragi-kun."  
  
"That hentai and the do'aho?" Rukawa gasped.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Why not? Sendoh's coming home with me, and Sakuragi is your friend, that's why. Your body is beginning to seem disturbing. Dress up!" Miyabi laughed and Rukawa quickly wore his shirt, his blush almost burning through his skin.  
  
Sendoh felt a sadness as he looked at Sakuragi, who was glaring at him. No matter what, he would never accept boy-boy relationships. Even as he openly flirted with him, Sakuragi tried to get away. Maybe he had been too open and was scaring him off.  
  
"Sakuragi. Gomen." "What's that for?" the red-head looked at him in surprise. Sendoh's blue eyes seemed so beautiful all of a sudden, and Sakuragi turned away.  
  
"For being a hentai of course. Miya-chan has invited us to coffee later. She wants you to go."  
  
Sakuragi nodded. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Good. Let's make it a date! Meet us at the school gate!" Sendoh dropped a kiss on Sakuragi's right cheek, to his surprise, and left. He raised a hand and put it on the very spot that had just been kissed. His skin was burning hot. "Date? He's gonna DATE the Tensai? KUSO." Feeling defeated, Sakuragi proceeded to change his clothes.  
  
"Isn't it like a double-date?" Sendoh thought slyly as she walked towards the entrance, where Miyabi was already waiting. "Oni-chan, where is Sakuragi?"  
  
"He's coming, I'm sure. And Rukawa?"  
  
"Kae-chan needs to go to the washroom, look there they are!" Sakuragi and Rukawa were walking together and talking, unheard to both Sendoh and Miyabi. "Sakuragi." Sendoh said softly. Miyabi smiled faintly. "So you do like him."  
  
"You mean. Sendoh likes you, do'aho?" Rukawa's eyes plastered on Sakuragi's face. "Hentai."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. And hai, he likes me. Do-shite?"  
  
"Baka. There's no real reason for that. You like him?" Sakuragi stopped in his tracks. Rukawa stopped and turned to meet his eyes. Sakuragi looked at Rukawa's blue eyes and stared awkwardly into it. "Nanishiterun?" "Your eyes resemble Sendoh's. I'm not too sure myself. Anyway, I see them at the entrance already." Sakuragi sighed. "Let me tidy up myself before I say any more."  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna!" Sendoh turned on his charming smile that almost made Rukawa barf. "Let's go." A vein appeared in Sakuragi's forehead, he being clearly annoyed. As they walked, Sakuragi blurted, "Kitsune. I'm still not used to it. You talking and all that." Rukawa looked surprised, but said nothing. His arm was over Miyabi's shoulder, and passing Shohoku girls were glaring at her.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on her head. "I have no idea that you were so popular here, Kae-chan."  
  
"Of course you don't." Rukawa dropped a kiss on her forehead, and the girls started screaming and sobbing. Another sweatdrop.  
  
"Here's the new café in town! Looks expensive though." Sakuragi looked into the place blankly. Sendoh hung an arm over his shoulder. "Maa, my treat today." "Hentai! How can you touch Tensai?" Sakuragi's shriek made everyone turn and look at him. Sendoh smiled calmly at them and waved. "Sumimasen!" Sakuragi fumed and turned as red as his own hair. Rukawa and Miyabi looked bored and entered the café first as Sakuragi throws rude remarks at Sendoh, who ignored him completely.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: I was intending this to be non-Yaoi, but oh  
  
Well. It suddenly became a SenHana. ^^;;; And well,  
  
I was not in the writing mood. -_- 


	5. Undecided (And I don't mind Coffee Order...

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 5/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. -_-;;; Takehiko's SD Boys. Don't sue. I'm an innocent, kawaii bishoujo. *cackles wildly*  
  
Warning: OOCs! ^^;;;  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Undecided (And I don't mean Coffee Orders)  
  
"I think that the do'aho is somehow attracted to Sendoh-san. Maybe that Hentai has a chance after all." Rukawa whispered to Miyabi, while the two tall young men were ordering at the counter (=Sendoh: Why do you have to make it self-service? -_-+++ =Yuki: Why not? Teenagers nowadays. *sigh* Too much comfort. =Sakuragi: Nani? You are younger than me! =Yuki: I'm of same age, baka. ^^;;; =Sakuragi: Ore wa TENSAI! =Sendoh: ^_^;;;). "E? Oni- chan? How come?"  
  
"Just now. We were talking about Sendoh, and then he said that my eyes resemble his. Except of a somehow almost similar color, I can't imagine any other similarities." "What if he likes YOU?" Miyabi asked slyly and Rukawa sweatdropped.  
  
"No way that do'aho's falling for me. It's Sendoh we're talking about."  
  
"Sokka. Do you think we should help them out a little? Say, you are Sakuragi-kun's best friend, and Akira Sendoh is my half-bro, which is a rare coincidence." Miyabi said, taking a sip of her cappucino. Rukawa looked at her longingly.  
  
"Another hentai."  
  
"Iya. Just haven't been seeing you eating for a long time. And why should we help them? Don't be such a busybody." Rukawa said softly. Miyabi blinked. "Why not? I'm just curious. Aw, c'mon. Besides, I'm drinking, not eating." The two stopped conversing as Sendoh and Sakuragi went to join them at their table.  
  
"I never knew that you love Mocha so much, Sakuragi-kun." Sendoh gave him another smile. Sakuragi's eyebrow twitched. "I don't tell my tastes that much. And. why did you ordered the same as me?" "I want to see how your taste is like." Sendoh took a sip out of his Mocha Ice.  
  
"Not bad. I usually drink Latte though."  
  
"I don't care ne," Sakuragi felt helpless as Sendoh was flirting with him non-stop. Miyabi noticed his uneasiness and turned away Sendoh's attention by "accidentally" spilling some milk on Rukawa's lap. The latter looked at his lap blankly. "Now my legs are white. Arigato gozaimasu, Fuyuzawa-san." Rukawa glared at Miyabi before running to the bathroom.  
  
"Gomen ne." Miyabi sweatdropped, and so did Sendoh and Sakuragi. "Oni- chan, can I talk to you for a while? Outside?" Without a word, Sendoh and Miyabi went back to the entrance and Sendoh leant near the door. "What do you want to say?"  
  
"Oni-chan. Sakuragi-kun obviously doesn't like the direct approach. Give him some time. I don't think he really accepts guy-guy relationships." Miyabi said quietly. "I believe that Sakuragi would like you one day. I'm certain. A woman's instinct is never wrong." Sendoh's eyes lit up, with hope in his eyes. "I thought that he would never accept himself being a homosexual."  
  
"He would, in time." "Seems that Miya-chan is the relationship expert, ne?" Sendoh smiled. A group of girls who were walking by were swooning and blushing and some shrieking "Bishounen!". Miyabi sweatdropped as most of them were glaring at her. "I'm his SISTER! What's with the tension here?" Everyone sighed in relief. Three more sweatdrops appeared. At that same moment while they were talking, Sakuragi and Rukawa were talking as well.  
  
"Nani? I like that hentai?" "Do'aho." "E?"  
  
"You do, obviously. You just couldn't accept that. Spend some time and think. You'll definitely find your answer." Rukawa muttered, his expression. well, expressionless. Sakuragi sighed, "Hai. And anyway. I remember Anzai-sensei said that you lack something, isn't it? You are on your way, already. And now, I have to find MY own answer."  
  
Rukawa fell silent.  
  
"Kitsune, you lost Miyabi once, and you found her again. You lost your senses after. well, your incident, and found it again. You have found many things you lost. But now, I feel lost myself. Is that the reason that I've been dumped by fifty girls? That I'm destined to be gay?"  
  
Rukawa kept silent. He was glad that Sakuragi had some headway about his thoughts, but he still felt a little upset, seeing a very good friend and partner so downcast. "Sakuragi. You have to calm down and think with no haste. But I have an advice. If you have found the Thing you love and cherish, do not let them go. Even if it comes back to you, you would be hurt very deeply, and I can tell you that it is not fun." The red-head's did not expect this kind of advice from the previous cold, icy Rukawa Kaede. This one had changed to a much better person. Oooh, and thanks to the sudden appearance of basketball girl.  
  
"I'll try." Taking a last gulp of his Mocha Ice, Sakuragi bade Rukawa farewell and to both Sendoh and Miyabi at the entrance. "Why is he leaving so fast?" Sendoh looked at the disappearing figure, feeling a little hurt. Miyabi shrugged.  
  
"Maybe Kae-chan made him mad?"  
  
"Iya. They were talking calmly a while ago." Sendoh stared at the empty space dejectedly. Rukawa came out. "I did not make him mad. He only needs some alone time. Anyway, I've paid for the drinks. Let's go home. Since you're going home with Sendoh-san, I'm leaving you with him. Jaa!" Rukawa hopped onto his bicycle and before he started to paddle, Miyabi stopped him and pecked his cheek. "Ja ne, Kae-chan."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: So, Rukawa CHANGED eh?  
  
Personally, I'll prefer his previous icy personality.  
  
Not that I like icy guys in real life though, but  
  
I find him. more kakkoii. ^_^;; No matter.  
  
I just wanted to include more dialogue  
  
For him here, so I "changed his personality". 


	6. Love is Above All Else

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 6/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue. ^^;;; HOW I wish the characters were mine. T_T  
  
Warning: Blah. -_- Beware of the pink and purple porcupine.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 6: Love is Above All Else  
  
All four walls of the enclosure were overcast by shadows, and the only visible light came from the crack of the door. The curtains were drawn, and light could barely be seen. A red hue glowed at the corner of the room, on top of a well-built figure.  
  
"That hentai."  
  
"The hentai likes the tensai and the tensai doesn't know what the tensai thinks. Jodan desu ka?" The figure sighed as his hand ran through the red hair.  
  
"Oni-chan?" a feminine voice appeared outside. "Daijouba desu ka? You're been acting weird ever since you came home. Oka-chan called me to check on you." "I'm fine." "You wanna talk?" Sakuragi stopped and started to think. After all, he trusted his sister.  
  
"Okay. Come in, Tsuki." "Hai." Tsukiko entered the room, her eyes trying to adapt to the darkness. "Turn on the lights." After the lights were on, what Tsukiko saw was not the hyperactive, warm Sakuragi Hanamichi, but a depressed, lonely one, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oni-chan." She looked upset as she knelt next to her brother. "What's wrong?" "I don't know. That's the problem. Heard of Akira Sendoh, from the Ryonan basketball team?" "Yeah. I heard that he attracts girls like honey to bees. What about him?" The girl looked at Sakuragi quizzedly. The latter closed his eyes.  
  
"He likes me. And I don't know whether I like him too." Tsukiko was taken by surprise. She had always approved of homosexuality, but her brother being one of them was a big surprise to her. He was the type who wanted girls to swoon over him.  
  
"I think you do," Tsukiko said confidently. Sakuragi stared at her. She continued, "Because you wouldn't get so depressed over that if you don't like him." "That's true." Sakuragi laid his face on his palms. "Another problem is that I cannot accept myself for liking a guy."  
  
"Love is boundless, don't you know? Come on, you should, because you're older and hopefully more mature than me. There's nothing wrong with it. Maybe it is against some people's views, but as long as you two love each other, who cares what others think?" Sakuragi looked at his sister gratefully and nodded.  
  
Sendoh was outside the Sakuragi's residence and leaning against a lamp post. He had sent Miyabi home, but he did not feel like staying. Too much was in his mind. He looked longingly at the drawn curtains of Hanamichi's room, and wished that it would open so that he could see him. The weather was pretty fair, thank goodness, but the temperature was not exactly fantastic.  
  
"Sumimasen." a woman startled him. *Not ANOTHER fan or something.* "I noticed that you've been standing here for quite some time while I was drying the laundry. Do you want to come in?" Sendoh smiled cheerfully. "Gomen. you are?"  
  
"Namae wa Sakuragi Akiko desu," the woman smiled back. Sendoh was hit with realization that the friendly woman was Hanamichi's mother.  
  
"Baka me. I should've known with that red hair. Where did that come from anyway?"  
  
"Long story. I guess that you must be Hana-chan's friend, and it's getting cold here. Come in and have a cup of tea." "Okay."  
  
"Hana! You have a visitor!" Mrs. Sakuragi shouted upstairs. Tsukiko looked at her brother and pulled him upright. "Come on. Maybe it is Rukawa-san or Akagi-san?" "Gori?" "Iya, I mean Akagi as in Akagi Haruko." "Sokka." "Let's go. I'll come with you." As the two went downstairs, Sakuragi was shocked and speechless to see Sendoh sipping a cup of tea.  
  
Tsukiko was looking at him, fascinated. "Interesting hair." "Tsukiko, watch your manners!" Mrs. Sakuragi snapped at her and she whined about something related to free speech in the world. Both Sendoh and Sakuragi were oblivious.  
  
"Sendoh," Sakuragi said, a hint of smile on his mouth. Sendoh smiled back.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: No Kaede-kun included. ^^;;;  
  
NOW you know why Tsukiko is such a  
  
"celebrity", she seemed more mature than  
  
Hana-kun here, although she was not  
  
Really supposed to. =P 


	7. The Visit

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 7/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: *feels bored* SD original characters belong to Takehiko-sama.  
  
Warning: *yawn*  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 7: The Visit  
  
"Sakuragi-kun? Genki desu ka?"  
  
"Genki da-yo, Hen. I mean, Sendoh-san. What brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by and your mother invited me in."  
  
"Sokka."  
  
"Hey, can we dispense with the formal stuff? It's getting boring. C'mon, let's get on to business minna-san!" Tsukiko whined impatiently. Sendoh put his hand on her and she flushed red in irritation.  
  
"Onegaishimasu. I am not a cat." "Gomen, most little girls like me doing that." Sendoh rubbed his neck and said apologetically. Tsukiko went even redder. "Teme! I'm already in junior high! Which little girl are you talking about, ne?"  
  
Sendoh sweatdropped. Tsukiko was so much like Sakuragi. Although both of them had red hair, Tsukiko's one was a much darker shade of crimson, and both of them glare the same way. Amused, he removed his hand and put it on his lap.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving you two some privacy. I'm going to take a bath, oni. BAKA!" "NANI?" Sakuragi snapped out of his daze and growled. Tsukiko hummed a song as she skipped out of Sakuragi's bedroom. "She. okay, nevermind."  
  
"So, what are you going to tell me, Sakuragi?" Sendoh shot in awkwardly, but only to the slightly blushing red-head. Sakuragi breathed in deeply. "Sendoh-san, I want to talk about us."  
  
Sendoh's eyes gleamed. Sakuragi did like him after all. "You know what I am going to say, right? Well. about this, I really need some time to adapt to this." Not letting Sakuragi say another word, Sendoh embraced him, much to his surprise."  
  
"Where do you think oni-chan went?" Miyabi was on her bed and laying on her belly while on the phone. The person on the other line muttered in a mono- tone, "To do'aho's house."  
  
"Come on, Kae-chan."  
  
"I am serious. He has gone to Hana-kun's house. I'm almost certain. Where else would he go?" Rukawa was sitting on his couch in the living room. The TV was on and the screen was showing Terms of a Witch. Miyabi was silent as she heard the theme song in the background.  
  
"Just wondering something, you like Matsushima Nanako? I saw you renting some of her shows just now." Miyabi chuckled. "You actually have a non- basketball related idol. Sugoi ne."  
  
"Iya. Those are recommendations from the rental shop. That is a coincidence, anyway. Probably because she's well-known, that's why they were recommended. I just watch anything that is recommended." Rukawa said as he fitted another potato chip in his mouth.  
  
Miyabi sighed dramatically. "I want to be with you now."  
  
"You miss me?" A sly, but faint, smile appeared on Rukawa's mouth. Miyabi laughed. "Because I'm a fan of Takizawa Hideaki! Ne, ne. Jodan desu. Can I come over or something?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine with that." Although Rukawa said this words calmly, he felt delighted that Miyabi wanted to be with him. After all, he had learnt to cherish his again-found love. Miyabi put down the phone and changed into a simple yellow tee and black leggings. Her mother entered the room and smiled gently. "It feels nice to see you home again, Miyabi." "Oka-chan." Miyabi smiled back. "I'll be going to Rukawa's. His number is in my drawer if you need to find me."  
  
"Rukawa? As in Rukawa Kaede?"  
  
"Hai. We found each other again, Oka-chan."  
  
"Yokata. Bring him home for dinner some time. Haven't seen him for quite some time."  
  
"Hai!" Miyabi grabbed her bag and ran out of the door. "Jaa!" Just as her daughter disappeared, Mrs. Fuyuzawa stared at the basketball at the corner of the living room. "Miyabi and Kaede are back together again. Yotaka ne." Humming, she continued with her daily housework.  
  
Rukawa paused the video and went to the kitchen to get himself another glass of cold milk. While at it, the doorbell rang. "Must be Miya-chan." Putting down the glass, he went to the door and was surprised to see the visitor. "Who are you?"  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: Oooo. A little  
  
Suspense added. And the Terms of a Witch VCD idea  
  
Was random. ^_^;; *looks longingly at unwatched VCDs* 


	8. Takimoto Aki

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 8/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Period.  
  
Warning: OOCs included.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 8: Takimoto Aki  
  
Rukawa stared at the visitor, who stared back at him. The visitor was obviously male and around Rukawa's age, and his dark brown hair was wet with perspiration. He was slightly shorter than Rukawa, and his dark eyes were gleaming.  
  
Not of happiness, but something. strange. He sensed anger somewhat, although he was not sure of what that expression was. The boy reminded him of his past days as the "icy Rukawa", even though Rukawa was sure that he was nothing like him. His coldness was real, while his was a mask to hide his inner feelings.  
  
"Takimoto Aki desu. I am looking for Rukawa Kaede. Anata wa?" His voice was husky and deep, so deep that he could even been mistaken for a full-grown man instead of a teenager. Rukawa nodded. "Ore wa Rukawa Kaede. What do you want?"  
  
"Return Fuyuzawa Miyabi to me," Takimoto was straight to the point, and his question caught Rukawa by surprise. Seeing his expression, Takimoto continued softly. "I want Miyabi. She should be mine. You stole her. Bakaero."  
  
Rukawa still remained silent. He did not know exactly who the boy was, and even more clueless about how he was related to Miyabi. Takimoto sighed as he noticed that Rukawa was still expressionless.  
  
"Miyabi-chan and I were class-mates. Ex, to be exact. I loved her. You know what she told me? She told me that she already had someone she loved and was waiting for him. If he never existed in this world, she would fall for someone else. It's your fault. You ruined me," Takimoto's tone got angrier by the second, and Rukawa finally spoke up. "I did not. If you want to blame someone, blame Fate. Not my fault. Give her up."  
  
"Teme!" Takimoto grabbed Rukawa's collar and tried to punch him, but was stopped when he heard a voice. A familiar voice, spoken sadly.  
  
"I am disappointed in you, Aki-chan. You were supposed to be one of my best friends. How could you?" Miyabi stepped towards Takimoto.  
  
"Let go of Kae-chan. Now, and I mean it." Her eyes were disappointed and mad. "We can never be together, because I only love Kae-chan. You were nothing but a friend. Act like a real man, instead of being so stubborn."  
  
"Miyabi-chan." Takimoto said as he let go of Rukawa. Miyabi turned away. "Go away." Takimoto's heart was shattered. Rukawa knew, because he had that feeling before. When his parents left this world to go to heaven. It felt as if his insides were at the verge of collapsing. Takimoto would have felt the very same thing. Takimoto stepped back, a tear appearing in each eye. "Miyabi. Aishiteru-yo." He ran off, leaving behind a very upset Miyabi.  
  
Rukawa knelt down and gathered Miyabi in his arms. "Kae-chan. He. he tried to hurt you. I can't accept that. Gomen ne. I didn't want to hurt him. I still think of him as a friend." "Shhh." Rukawa held her hand and guided her to her feet. "Come in first." "Hai." After the door closed with a 'Click!", Takimoto appeared from the bend and looked at the door. "Someday, I will get you, Rukawa. I definitely will."  
  
Sendoh broke the kiss and stared lustfully into Sakuragi's eyes. "The hentai is always the hentai. You don't have to look at me THAT way," Sakuragi blushed. Sendoh cupped his chin with his right hand. "I thought you needed time to adapt. You took the initiative to kiss me. Sugoi~" Sakuragi blushed even redder. Tsukiko peeked through the crack of the door and giggled.  
  
"Da-re?" Sakuragi opened the door to see a sweatdropping Tsukiko.  
  
"Doi."  
  
"Dame-yo! I was just. E, Oka-chan called me to refill your tea-cups. It was by accident." "So you saw everything, hm, Doi-chan?" Sakuragi's head enlarged and Tsukiko had two more sweatdrops. "Eh. hai." "Teme!" Sakuragi gave her a headbutt, sending her to the other end of the corridor with a burning bruise on her head.  
  
Sendoh's eyes went round as he watched Sakuragi headbutting his own sister "live". "Nan desu ka?" Sakuragi raised an eyebrow. Sendoh sweatdropped. "Nothing." The telephone rang and Tsukiko went to get it. despite the bruise on her head.  
  
(=Tsukiko: Yu-chan~ It is humiliating enough to get oni-chan's headbutt, and now, you're letting me get the phone with a pathetic lump on my head. =Yu: Kirei ne. *smile* =Tsukiko: *headbutts and Yu flew a kilometre away with a lump on the forehead* =Yu: Itai! I didn't know you could do that too. =Tsukiko: *big smile* Hereditary. =Yu: *sweatdrop*)  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: So, suspense dissolved into.  
  
Well, something. ^_^;; Added a little OOC there!  
  
I didn't mean it, it just popped off my brain. 


	9. The Dark-Haired Threat

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 9/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters of original SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Created ones belong to me.  
  
Warning: OOCs, and icky writing mood.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 9: The Dark-Haired Threat  
  
"Moshi moshi. Sakuragi Residence-to," Tsukiko rubbed the swollen bruise on her head as she greeted into the phone. (=Sendoh: What is 'Residence-TO?' =Yu: Just something to make the word more exciting. =Sendoh/Sakuragi/Tsukiko: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Hai. He's here. Matte-yo. Sendoh-san, your call."  
  
Sakuragi's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sendoh take the call. How did anyone know that he was in his house? Sendoh was nodding and saying "Hai. Honto ni daijoubu. Sayonara." The red-head was growing more and more confused as a few colourful question marks appeared on his head (swollen- looking). Sendoh put down the phone and sat down on a chair, his arms folded.  
  
"Hana-kun, Rukawa is coming over with Miyabi. Now."  
  
"Nan-de?"  
  
"Not sure, but they met with some trouble just now and he guessed that Miyabi needs me."  
  
Both of them sat quietly opposite each other as they waited. Tsukiko was bouncing happily on the sofa as she watched Takenouchi Yutaka on television, and Mrs. Sakuragi was in the bath. The silence was making Sakuragi feel uneasy, but he held back his restlessness as he watched Sendoh's closed eyes, concentrating.  
  
His fair, chiselled features were attractive, and his expression was serene and. beautiful. Even though the hair looked a little weird, his hair strands were fine and lush. His well-toned basketball-man body was beautifully built. no wonder he could move so well during games.  
  
"Oni-chan! What are you looking at? Hentai KA." Tsukiko's grinning face appeared like magic in front of him, only about 4 inches from his own face. "Kowaii baka. If you want to look ugly, do it on Halloween."  
  
"NANI?" A vein appeared on Tsukiko's forehead and she slowly raised a fist, shuddering in fury. Sakuragi ignored her, and the corners of her mouth turned up slyly. Without giving any notice, she bashed hard into Sakuragi's face.  
  
"TEME!" Sakuragi's face was left a mark and his nose was bleeding. Tsukiko whistled and walked off. "Oka-chan! Oni just head." Before she finished, Sakuragi stuffed a table-cloth in her mouth. "Mmmmpffttt! Mmmmppffft!" Tsukiko spat out the table-cloth. "That's so unhygienic!"  
  
Sendoh's eyes opened and watched as the siblings startled squabbling again. Amused, he crossed his fingers on his lap as watched. Every fight they had was interesting and utterly dramatic. Just like a comedy movie. The only two things that lacked were popcorn and a screen. The television was still on, and it was showing a basketball game between the two top schools in Kyoto. Sendoh's eyes turned to watched, and one of the players caught his eye.  
  
"Hana-kun. That guy looks familiar."  
  
"E? Da-re?"  
  
"That guy with brown hair. The sophomore player of Taokiyo High."  
  
Sakuragi looked the way the boy played. His style was familiar. So familiar that Sakuragi's eyes widened in shock. Sendoh looked at him and nodded. "I know what you're thinking. His style is almost similar to Rukawa-kun's. Even the icy look that he gave his opponents is the same." Tsukiko smiled triumphantly and pointed at the television.  
  
"That is Takimoto Aki. 2nd year, Taokiyo Senior High. Other than being one of the top players in the Kyoto prefecture, he is also the top student of his school." Both Sendoh and Sakuragi's eyes were round and comical- looking. Tsukiko shrugged.  
  
"I know because my friend is a fan of him. She talks about him non-stop. I'm NOT his fan! Don't look at me like that. I am absolutely loyal to my Takenouchi." Tsukiko winked and bounded up the stairs, leaving behind two very disturbed young men.  
  
The doorbell rang once. twice. thrice. Sendoh and Sakuragi went to the door today and greeted Rukawa and Miyabi. The girl's eyes were swollen, and Rukawa had a pained look on his face.  
  
"Sumimasen." Rukawa's voice sounded forlorn and helpless. Sendoh helped Miyabi into the house and let her sit on the sofa. All the way, her eyes were glued to the television. Rukawa looked surprised for a while and turned his head away from the television, looking at his feet.  
  
"Nan desu ka, Miyabi-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakuragi asked concernedly. She did not look as spirited as she always did. Even if there was a difficulty, Miyabi always had a way.  
  
"That guy. Takimoto Aki. tried to hurt Kae-chan," Miyabi continued staring at the television. Rukawa continued for her, using the same forlorn tone he used just now, "He loves Miya-chan. And he is going to get me for this. Definitely. I'm not sure how he would do that, but I can't help being worried." Miyabi grasped his hand tightly and said loudly, in a determined voice.  
  
"I am not going to let him." Sendoh admired her for her strength, despite that she was female. Sakuragi, like Miyabi, was staring at the television. Takimoto had shot another three-pointer and scored. His moves were graceful and hardly any loop-holes in his skill could be seen.  
  
"Takimoto Aki wa, ore wa taosu." Sakuragi's voice was firm. "For Rukawa and for Miyabi-san." "Do'aho, Takimoto Aki is the best player in the Kyoto prefecture. And you know very well that Kyoto is not small. meaning that basketball players are abundant. And so is talent." Rukawa stopped him. A vein slowly appeared on Sakuragi's forehead. "Baka kitsune." "Anyway, even if his way of 'getting me' is basketball, I should be the one who competes, not you. He's onto me, and I can't drag you into this mess."  
  
Sendoh stood up. "He's right. But I shall say this first. He might not be 'getting you' using basketball." Miyabi interrupted, holding a finger up. "No. He will definitely be using basketball. It is his strongest point. I know him too well. If he doesn't use basketball, he can't do much in anything else. Exams are too far away to challenge academically." "Academic?" Rukawa sweatdropped. If he was challenged academically, he'll lose for sure. He suddenly regretted for sleeping a lot in class.  
  
"Kuso." Sakuragi muttered under his breath as he reached for the remote control. Rukawa smacked the remote away. "Nanishiterun???" Before Sakuragi could start shouting at Rukawa, Sendoh held his hand and shook his head. Obviously, he knew what Sakuragi was going to do. Miyabi smiled at the sight of the two hand-in-hand.  
  
"Hana-kun, if he want to beat Takimoto, he'll first have to know how he plays. Understand?" "Hai." Sakuragi deadpanned. Sendoh smiled charmingly at him, while Sakuragi's expression softened.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: Takimoto Aki is my character. Don't take.  
  
And don't take Tsukiko, nor Miyabi. -_- Feels a little  
  
Strange to have Kaede-kun SO different, ne? ^^;;; 


	10. [Untitled]

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 10/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to the Powerpuff Girls. -_- (Okay, it is Takehiko Inoue. ^^;;;)  
  
Warning: OOCs, and this chapter is of high chocolate content.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 10: [Untitled]  
  
The wet hands clutched the ball tightly as the owner scored another two points. His hair was wet and so was his whole body, which was starting to tremble from the cold rain that fell on his tender, fair skin. Despite the freezing temperature and the drizzle, his eyes were blazing like blue flames, ready to set off a dangerous spark anytime. Sendoh and Sakuragi watched as Rukawa practised on the street basketball court by himself. Miyabi was next to Sendoh, feeling exhausted. Although all of them urged her to go home, but she defiantly made up her mind to stay.  
  
"Kae-chan, you don't have to do that. Perhaps I can settle it myself," she had said, but Rukawa put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Maa," was all he said. If other girls were looking at him at that moment, they would have melted into a puddle of chocolate ice-cream.  
  
(=Miyabi: Why chocolate? *sweatdrop* That'll be a tonne of calories. =Rukawa: I don't mind. =Miyabi: (silence) =Sendoh: CHOC! *drool* =Sakuragi: -_-;;;)  
  
Sakuragi nudged Sendoh as he noticed a comforting smile on Miyabi's lips. Sendoh sighed, "You shouldn't do that. Rukawa-kun is going to catch a flu if he plays anymore." "Wakatta. But he. Kae-chan wants to." Miyabi's eyes were already drooping. *Ready to fly to Slumber-land any moment.* Sendoh chuckled. He beckoned for Rukawa to come over.  
  
"Take her home, Rukawa-kun. Miyabi's tired."  
  
"Ore wa." Rukawa started, but was interrupted suddenly by a certain red- head.  
  
"Not a Tensai! Mwahahahahha." Sakuragi laughed out loud, but switched to a more serious tone. "You have to beat that jerk. Otherwise, happy birthday Kitsune. Headbutt times three." Rukawa smiled gratefully at Sakuragi for his attempt to cheer him up.  
  
"Arigato, Hana. Domo arigato. Ore wa." In front of Sakuragi's very eyes, the kitsune fainted and fell to the ground. Miyabi forgot her own exhaustion and sped towards Rukawa.  
  
"Kae-chan! Daijoubu desu ka? Answer me."  
  
Sendoh sweatdropped and shrugged. "Told you so." "Urusaii, come help," Sakuragi's eyebrow twitched. "You don't have to tell me. Ore wa Tensai ni." Miyabi looked at Rukawa worriedly and made up her mind. She decided to look for Takimoto immediately and left after saying "Help me take care of Kae- chan". Sendoh followed her, leaving Sakuragi to take care of Rukawa.  
  
"Kuso. Where the heck can I bring him to?" A vein appeared on his forehead. "And they all left the Tensai ALONE!"  
  
As Sendoh tried to catch up with Miyabi, he was gazing at his surroundings worriedly. What was she trying to do? Subconsciously, he bumped into someone and apologized quickly before realising that the 'someone' was actually Miyabi.  
  
"Oni-chan. What are you trying to do?" Miyabi's eyes lowered and her head turned away from Sendoh. "Don't follow me." Sendoh was silent, urging her to say more. "Watashi. I have to find him, before he continues to harass Kae-chan. That aho."  
  
Although Sendoh could not see Miyabi's face, he knew that tears had ran down her cheeks. He confirmed that once he saw two falling onto the concrete ground. "Oni-chan!" Miyabi ran towards Sendoh and buried her face into his body, stifling a sob.  
  
"Promise me that you'll help," Miyabi said. Her voice was muffled. Sendoh nodded and hugged Miyabi, who looked into his face gratefully. "Arigato."  
  
"I'll find Takimoto. You go home first. Oka-chan would get worried if you're out so late. No matter how tough you are, you are a girl after all." Sendoh said. His words comforted Miyabi as if they were soft petals of a cherry blossom brushing gently against her cheeks to make her feel better. "Okay. Takimoto should be in his school now, practising." Sendoh nodded and gave her another of his heart-warming smiles.  
  
"I'll send you home first, it's getting dark."  
  
"Okay!" After they reached home, Mrs. Fuyuzawa came to the entrance and they greeted her. She nodded and pulled Sendoh into the house, to his surprise. "Oka-chan? NANI?"  
  
"You have a phone call."  
  
Sendoh sweatdropped. That was it? Why was she so hasty in putting him on the line? Miyabi watched, her jaw almost dropping at her mother. "Nani?" Mrs. Fuyuzawa blinked and dawdled into the kitchen. Both sighed.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Fukuda desu. Sendoh? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai. What is it?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Someone from Taokiyo High just called up Ryonan and asked for a practice game. I received the note after I left school, and went to find you, but you disappeared."  
  
"Sokka. Matte. TAOKIYO?"  
  
Miyabi's ears perked up and looked startled. "E?" Sendoh put a finger to his lip and continued speaking to Fukuda. He put down the phone three minutes later, after a confirmation of the time and location of the practice game.  
  
"Yokata, seems that I won't have to spend bus fare to Taokiya High after all." Sendoh sat next to Miyabi, who was in a daze. "So na. It must be initiated by Aki. He's the captain of the team. Why did he choose Ryonan instead of Shohoku? He wanted Kae-chan, didn't he? There's something fishy going on." Sendoh's head cocked to one side slightly.  
  
(=Yu: HOW I hope to see THAT~ *drool* =Sendoh: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Sokka. You have a point there. We have to discuss this with Hana-kun and Rukawa-kun. The game is scheduled for next week's Thursday. I don't get it. That Takimoto guy must really be an eccentric. His personality is definitely going to get himself ruined someday. I guess you really have to talk to him, Miya-chan. If he can't be persuaded to change his attitude, tell him that I'll make him." She sensed some anger in his tone, which was rather surprising. Sendoh was known to be always-cheerful and always- smiling. Being mad was definitely NOT him.  
  
"Oni-chan, I'll be staying over at Rukawa's."  
  
"Nani?" Sendoh's anger resided as Miyabi blushed slightly.  
  
"He has flu. And he lives alone. If I don't take care of him, who will? Hentai." Miyabi chuckled as she said her brother's nickname (especially by Rukawa and Sakuragi). Sendoh and Miyabi laughed together. Sendoh said mock- seriously, "Oka-chan might not let you though. Picture this: A guy and a girl in the same room. What do you think that'll usually lead to?" A vein appeared on Miyabi's forehead and she hit him on the head a sledge hammer.  
  
"Teme ni."  
  
Takimoto Aki passed the ball to his team-mate and his rivaling members defended their basket, forcing him to pass the ball back to Takimoto, blocked by another team-mate. Making a flawless fake, Takimoto easily eluded him and did a common shot. Everyone was panting heavily, and Takimoto's team won the game by ten points.  
  
"Good work, Takimoto-kun!" A team-mate smacked him in the back. Takimoto nodded and wiped away some of his perspiration with his towel. After the break, he announced dismissal and hi team-mates left quickly, since it was already dark. Sitting on the bench, he stared at the basketball court, remembering the old days when he competed with Miyabi and fooled about. They were happy, and unknowingly, he fell in love. Miyabi did not. She would never love another, except for Rukawa Kaede. His brows furrowed and he winced as he was reminded of his love rival.  
  
She would never love another. The thought of it pained him as he hit a fist against the wall. That guy never knew. He would never understand how it was like to love someone with no feelings in return. He pictured Miyabi in his mind, playing by herself in the court. Her moves were graceful, like a swan, and her offending moves could even have surpassed his own. That was how he first met her. Right in the basketball court.  
  
A smile formed on his lips, as he started dribbling across the court and dunked. The impact was so strong that the loop almost fell from the backboard. He knelt under the basket, as the ball bounced nearby, tears forming in his eyes. "Miyabi-chan."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: Takimoto Aki. SHIMATTA~ I love that name!  
  
^^;;; Oh well. -_- *spots a love triangle thingy coming*  
  
*sweatdrops* 


	11. Ruffling of the Maple Tree

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 11/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: Original Characters of SD belongs to Takehiko-sensei.  
  
Warning: *makes face* I know. I'm an idiot. ^^;;;  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 11: Ruffling of the Maple Tree  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, gomen ne. It should have been me who took him home. I acted on impulse," Miyabi greeted a deadpanned-looking Sakuragi at Rukawa's door, with Rukawa over his shoulder. Sakuragi's eye twitched, and Miyabi kept apologizing.  
  
"Maa. Where are his keys?" Miyabi fished around for the keys near a plant and found it easily. She fitted the key in and it opened. The place was dark and empty. Sakuragi looked at his house and sighed. "Kitsune must have been very lonely. Poor thing."  
  
Miyabi led him in without saying a word and dropped the keys on the couch before leading Sakuragi into Rukawa's room. The house was modernly furnished, and everything was neat and proper, and was remarkably comfortable. To Sakuragi, the place was absolutely luxurious.  
  
"I wonder if he has some kind of maid to do all these."  
  
"Iya, he does it himself. He would never hire one." Miyabi tucked Rukawa in and disappeared into the washroom to get a cold towel. Sakuragi sat next to him and winced. His friend did not look too good. Miyabi entered with the towel and laid it on his head.  
  
"I'll take him to the clinic tomorrow. It's too late for one to open at this hour. Why don't you go home first, Sakuragi-kun? He'll be fine with me, I promise."  
  
Somewhat, Miyabi sensed Sakuragi's concern and tried to reassure him, even though she was worried herself. He nodded and left the place. Miyabi sat on the armchair at the corner of the room and fell asleep, awaking every now and then to change towels.  
  
Rukawa unconsciously grabbed her hand once and called out her name heatedly. She kissed him on the cheek and he was instantly calmed. Sadness was already started to overwhelm her. Why did it have to be so hard? It was not easy for Rukawa and herself to get together again. But after they did, unpleasant things had started to occur.  
  
The night passed slowly and warily. Miyabi, of course, did not have a good night's sleep despite her exhaustion from last night's incident. Sendoh called in a couple of times to make sure that both of them were alright, and Sakuragi popped by a couple of hours right before school started. Rukawa had already awoken by then, but he did not say anything except for nodding a couple of times. He spent the rest of the time staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ano. Kae-chan? You want to go to the doctor's?"  
  
"Iya."  
  
"Yappari. But if you don't go."  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
Miyabi had no choice but to give in then. Rukawa was reluctant to bulge. Looking at her hurt expression, Rukawa sighed and said slowly, "A pair of aspirins will do." Miyabi smiled a little and rushed away to the drawer and took out a couple of pills for Rukawa to swallow. He winced, but swallowed them anyway. "Arigato. I have to go to school." "No need. I called Sakuragi- kun to pass the message that you're sick," Miyabi removed the towel on his head and allowed him to sit up.  
  
"Demo."  
  
"Urusaii, Kitsune. Just stay still."  
  
Rukawa was still bewildered at how adorable her way of calling him 'Kitsune' was, and his hand grasped Miyabi's gently, leading her to blush. "Kae-chan, what do you." Before she could continue to talk, she felt Rukawa's warm, moist lips on her own's. "Kae-chan." Rukawa looked possessively into Miyabi's eyes. "You are mine." "My pleasure." Miyabi gazed back longingly. "And don't you pass your flu to me, smart ass."  
  
At the meantime, Sendoh and Sakuragi were walking together towards Shohoku Gakkuen... Since it was early, Sendoh decided to head for Ryonan later, for he really loved Sakuragi as company. As they walked, he looked at Sakuragi and smiled. Sakuragi blushed but said nothing. As they continued to walk, Sakuragi couldn't take it any longer and growled.  
  
"Hentai..."  
  
  
  
"I won't mind anything as long as I can just look at your lovely features ne, Hana-kun."  
  
"HENTAI!" Sakuragi sweatdropped and blushed even redder. Passer-bys were already starting to notice them. Sendoh waved them away. Sakuragi held back a headbutt and folded his arms.  
  
"At this rate, people are going to find out sooner or later that the Tensai is actually gay... Nothing wrong about that, but there'll be trouble once some busybody starts questioning this and that."  
  
"So? Just ignore them..." Sendoh tossed a bun at Sakuragi, who caught it just in time and stared at it with round, shining eyes.  
  
"I supposed you hadn't had breakfast yet, so I bought some extras," Sendoh relished the happy, innocent child-like side of Sakuragi as he popped the bun into his mouth and munched hungrily.  
  
"Arigato, hen... I mean, Sendoh."  
  
"You're still calling me 'Sendoh'? Akira desu yo."  
  
"Hai hai, Akira-kun!" Sakuragi nicked another bun from Sendoh's paper bag and popped it into his mouth happily. Sendoh sighed.  
  
"So, what do you think? About Takimoto." Sakuragi said suddenly. Sendoh shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Since we already have a game on... I don't see why not we play. Anyway, that may be arranged by his coach or something, not him. I don't know him well." Sendoh threw the empty paper bag into the nearest trash can and put his hands into his pockets. Sakuragi did the same.  
  
"Sokka... I wonder when Rukawa and Takimoto would compete. It would get interesting. If Tensai competes with that jerk, Tensai would definitely win!" Sakuragi laughed confidently. Sendoh blinked.  
  
"Their skills can almost match each other. I'm surprised that this person is so much like Rukawa though. Never thought of it. Another 'kitsune' as you say."  
  
"Kuso. Double kitsunes?" Sakuragi muttered as he entered the school gate. The Sakuragi Guntai were already waiting for him there and waving. Haruko was with them.  
  
"Ja ne, Hana-kun!"  
  
"Jaa, Akira-kun..." Sakuragi joined the Guntai and shouted a greeting. Sendoh sensed a tinge of jealousy as he caught sight of Sakuragi smiling at Haruko. Maybe he stopped being infatuated with her, but something in Haruko's eyes... was telling him that things were not as simple as he thought.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun? How come Sendoh-san is with you?" Haruko asked, in her usual sweet, gentle voice. In the old days, Sakuragi knew that he would already had made a fool of himself if she did that. "Just discussing the practice game with Taokiya Gakkuen on Thursday. Why don't we come and cheer for Ryonan?"  
  
"E?" The Guntai were surprised. Yohei's jaw fell to the ground.  
  
"You are supposed to be rivals with..."  
  
"Maa. Why not? Sendoh wa tomodachi desu. Just go..." Sakuragi slung his bag over his shoulder. "Maa. Time for class." Haruko noticed a gleam in his eyes whenever he talked about Sendoh Akira, and she badly wanted to question, but she never did...  
  
She didn't want to, for her instinct told her that it might not lead to something very good. After all, she DID start to feel something for Hana- kun ever since she realized that he was rather important in her life. Darn.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: NO HaruHana involved.  
  
It's a ONE-SIDED thing. Don't worry. ^^;;;  
  
A fairly long chapter. =P 


	12. The Challenge

Title: Lost & Found  
  
Chapter: 12/15  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: Ru + Some girl (Fuyuzawa Miyabi), SenHana  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: SDBC, soon-to-be in Homepage.  
  
Disclaimer: SD Original Characters belong to Takehiko Inoue.  
  
Warning: There's a *blank look* thing behind you. *gasp* And it seems pretty long. O.o;;;  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The Challenge  
  
For almost the whole day, Sakuragi was not able to concentrate, neither in school nor at basketball. He had been unlike himself, and everyone was getting worried. The sun was high up in the sky, and Sakuragi was sitting at the corner of the open-air basketball court nearby alone, doing nothing at all. Occasional birds flew by, and other than the rustling of leaves from trees, there were no other sounds. Haruko peeked from the corner of the building at Sakuragi, who was fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"Kawaii ne. I wonder if Sakuragi-kun has ever liked me at all." Haruko muttered to herself softly, trying not to alert Sakuragi. A while later, Mitsui and Miyagi were talking and approaching her. Mitsui noticed her first.  
  
"Akagi Haruko? What are you. Sokka." Mitsui noticed Sakuragi nearby and raised an eyebrow. "Suki desu. ka?" Haruko blushed slightly and shook her head in denial. Miyagi glanced at him, making a face. "I think Hana here has some problem in the love department." Haruko blushed even redder. Mitsui and Miyagi looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"Ne, ne. Enough about me. What are you two doing?"  
  
Mitsui grinned slyly. "On our way to the cinema." Miyagi smacked his head, blushing furiously. "We're NOT supposed to tell anyone, Sashi-kun." "Why not? She won't tell." Mitsui rubbed the back of his head warily. Haruko gaped. "Dating?" "Ah." They replied in unison. Haruko felt shocked. "You mean, you two are." Miyagi gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"Hai, we're in a relationship. So?"  
  
Haruko shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Just a little surprised. Because I saw Mitsui-kun with a girl yesterday, and I thought they're dating or something." Miyagi raised an eyebrow and stole a look at Mitsui, who just had a vein popping onto his forehead. "Iie! That's not my girlfriend. That's onee-chan!" Miyagi looked relieved. Haruko continued looking at Sakuragi.  
  
"Forget it. Let's go, Ryochin."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Days passed, and finally, it was the day of the practice game between Ryonan and Taokiya. Spectators were wondering why Taokiya did not pick Kainan or Shohoku for their practice game. After all, they should know that Kainan had the top basketball team in Kanagawa, or even Shohoku, the second. Everyone was whispering among themselves, but stopped as they saw some Shohoku members looking at them curiously. Warily, they moved away.  
  
Somehow, Sakuragi had dragged most of the basketball team there, much to their confusion. "Sempai! I have homework undone!" one of the first-years wailed. That particular first-year was already a fantastic basketball player, and was only slightly shorter than he.  
  
Looked promising.  
  
But Sakuragi couldn't care much for the moment. Miyabi was also there, and so was Rukawa. After the spectators seated themselves properly, the game started. The Shohoku members were awed by the amount of people present. It was only a practice game, yet it looked like an official game.  
  
"Kuso, Taokiya must be really popular. I wonder if Ryonan stands a chance against them. I mean, I saw them on TV. And their captain is." the freshman muttered. Rukawa grunted as the referee blew the whistle. Taokiya was first to get the ball and the player started running. He looked even taller than Uozumi, even though it was hard to judge on the spectator stand. Sakuragi smirked, "Another gori." "Shut up, do'aho." Rukawa mocked.  
  
"You're a primate yourself."  
  
Sakuragi ignored Rukawa (surprisingly) and concentrated on the game. That player passed the ball to someone who looked familiar. VERY familiar.  
  
"Aki," Miyabi said briefly. Takimoto moved smoothly and Sendoh defended the basket. A new Ryonan player, probably a first year, blocked him first, but Takimoto faked and passed the ball to another unknown player. A good one too. Koshino defended him tightly, but the player eluded him smoothly and went for the basket, much to Koshino's shock.  
  
Sendoh was blocking Takimoto, their eyes fixed together. Takimoto's eyes were cruel, and rather ruthless. Fukuda guarded the other player, and the Ryonan first-year immediately headed for the basket as well. The player with the ball jumped and slammed the ball into the basket. First point went to Taokiya. The Ryonan players were furious and counter-attacked. Sendoh had the ball, much to Taoka's relief, and Takimoto blocked him.  
  
"Miyabi's brother, eh? Sendoh-san?"  
  
"Ah. Stop harassing her." Sendoh gave him a smile that he could not intepret and faked a shot. Takimoto was unfooled, and stopped his pass to Koshino. The spectators gasped, and Sakuragi looked at Sendoh worriedly. *Kuso. That bastard is guarding Akira too tightly! Look-out for the 30- second violation, Aki-kun!* Sendoh winked at Takimoto and without a notice, passed the ball to the waiting Hikoichi.  
  
Sakuragi realized that he never noticed that Hikoichi was on court. "E? He's playing?" Hikoichi was free, as the Taokiya players never paid any attention to him as they underestimated him and his height. Hikoichi went straight for the basket and made a simple throw. One point went to Ryonan. Taoka grinned, glad that he had trained Hikoichi well and vigorously in secret. After the Kanagawa finals, he saw potential in the dedicated Hikoichi and started to train him, making him a fairly good enough player and an immediate member of the team.  
  
"Minna! Let's make the next point!" Takimoto shouted as he dribbled the ball. (Hai! Both Sendoh and Takimoto are point-guards) Sendoh held back his annoyance and concentrated on the game, guarding against Takimoto. The latter aimed for a three-pointer and shot, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"That. is so direct," Sakuragi gasped. The ball never touched the basket, due to Sendoh's defence, but the ball went over the basketball towards another Taokiya player. "Fukuda! Guard that forward!" Sendoh shouted. Fukuda was eluded by the player and he made a three-pointer. The ball went in. Takimoto high-fived the player and grinned at Sendoh again. He could not smile then.  
  
The game went on, and Takimoto's moves were still unpredictable. Almost every move was different, and he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Taokiya led by twenty points. Tension had already built in the Ryonan team. Sendoh made them feel a little better, but they knew that they had to face the reality. Sakuragi was already fuming, and everyone was trying their best to stop him to dashing into the court and bashing Takimoto up.  
  
Taoka was panicking. Even he himself could not predict Taokiya's moves, nor could he see their weaknesses clearly. So far, he only knew that Takimoto is the main point-getter of the game, but that did not help much. Not even Sendoh, who was guarding him, could stop him, but at least Sendoh was making points. Taokiya's centre player was a powerful defense player, so that made them good in both attack and defense.  
  
It was finally half-time, and Ryonan players were panting heavily. So far, Fukuda had three fouls and Hikoichi had two. Thanks to the centre player who made them foul deliberately. "At this juncture, don't panick! Fukuda and Sendoh, guard Takimoto together and don't let him move too much. Uekusa, guard that forward what-is-his-name, Hikoichi and Tatsu, you two concentrate on attacking." It was not much of a plan, but at least they HAD a plan. Taoka sighed as the members continued their rest.  
  
Sendoh felt tired of losing to Takimoto, and felt mad, even though he did not show much of his annoyance. *What was that guy trying to prove anyway? He should be up against Rukawa instead.* He took a drink of water and saw Sakuragi approaching him. Sendoh gave him a warm smile. "You shouldn't be down here." The red-head shook his head. "I want to see you more clearly, so I came down. Old bastard, can I stay here to watch?" He teased the coach, who was fuming. "I'm NOT in the mood to joke!"  
  
"Whatever, I'll stay here anyway." Sakuragi smiled at Sendoh. Taoka looked at both of them suspiciously. "Nan desu ka, old bastard?" "TEME!" he roared, a vein popping on his head. The half-time ended and the game continued. Sakuragi leant against the wall, watching Sendoh move. *His moves were graceful, and he was a genius at basketball. But why?* Sakuragi clenched his fists. *Why can't he win against that Takidiot?*  
  
Sendoh made two points, and he made the defending player foul, much to Taoka's delight. His free-throw went excellent, as usual.  
  
"Now, sixteen points."  
  
It reminded Sakuragi of their game during the Kanagawa Trials. the game that would lead to the IH. Shohoku had led by sixteen points, but in the end, Ryonan almost caught up with them. They might have won, for he knew that his mind was fully on winning at that time and never cared for anything else. He helped Shohoku win and was shameless happy about it. Now, he already did not think of it much.  
  
In the end, Taokiya still won, and they won by thirteen points. Taoka went up to the coach of Taokiya and asked firmly, "Why did you have this game with us?" The coach looked serene. The expression reminded him of Anzai, only that the coach was of a much more athletic build and has greying black hair. "Because the captain decided the game."  
  
"You mean Takimoto Aki?" "Aa. Since he insisted, and I don't think it would be any harm for just a game."  
  
Taoka nodded, "Okay. Hajimemashite." They shook hands, and so did the Ryonan and Taokiya players. Takimoto gave Sendoh a smug look as they left. Sendoh finally understood and told Sakuragi, Miyabi and Rukawa.  
  
"He played with Ryonan because he wanted to judge Rukawa first before he played with him. Pretty smart, but totally ruthless. He only cared for winning, and nothing else. Somehow, Takimoto knew that I had once challenged with Rukawa during the Kanagawa Trials, and he knew that even though Ryonan lost to Shohoku, I won our challenge. Now, I bet he thinks that he would certainly win Rukawa. That's only a theory, might not be true though."  
  
Sakuragi interrupted him, "It is the only logical explanation, Aki-kun." He placed a quick kiss on Sendoh's lips, surprising him. Sakuragi grinned. "Don't worry about it. That kitsune will definitely win. For Miyabi."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes: One of the loooongest chapter.  
  
I liked this. ^_^ It looked semi-decent,  
  
At least to me. ^^;;; *wonders* 


End file.
